


Stay With Me

by Mostcrazylady



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostcrazylady/pseuds/Mostcrazylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's worried that he may be too late to declare himself. </p>
<p>Warning:  This is my first and probably last pathetic attempt at a songfic.  Try not to hurt yourselves laughing.  Apologies to Eric Clapton’s ‘Lay Down Sally’.<br/>Written for a Sentinel Thursday challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Jim Ellison had never in his life felt so frustrated. 

A week ago, his roommate and best friend Blair Sandburg had shyly confessed his love and Jim had gently told him he was flattered but not interested in anything more than friendship. Blair had seemed to take the rejection well but things had become strained between them.

Jim knew that he loved Blair but he always considered it to be the love one felt for a friend or brotherly love, anything but romantic love. Still, ever since Blair’s declaration, he couldn’t stop thinking about the younger man and all the thoughtful things that he did for Jim on a daily basis. He understood now that they weren’t just things that a guide would do for his sentinel, they were acts of love.

Jim began to think about his own actions toward Blair. He always made sure that Blair’s car had decent tires and a full gas tank. He’d slipped him lunch money on more than one occasion and bought him a new coat when the weather turned cold. He didn’t mind picking up groceries and certainly didn’t care if Blair never paid him a penny of the rent they were always joking about.

But more than that, he enjoyed Blair’s company even if all they did was spend the evening relaxing together in front of the TV. He found himself looking forward to those evenings and couldn’t imagine his life without Blair being a part of it. He suddenly realized that somewhere along the line his feelings had moved beyond friendship. With that awareness came the realization that he did love Blair the same way that Blair loved him. 

That was four days ago and Jim had been trying to get Blair alone to tell him about his discovery ever since. However, it seemed that every time they had a chance to talk Blair would have to rush off to the University or the phone would ring or something else would happen to interrupt them. By now, Jim was totally frustrated and decided that tonight he would unplug the phone, lock the door, and sit on his elusive roommate if he had to, but no matter what they would have that talk.

It was late when Blair entered the loft and Jim was concerned to see the empty boxes that he was carrying.

“Sandburg. What’s with the boxes?” Jim noted the guilty look on Blair’s face as he set the boxes on the floor outside his bedroom door.

“Things have been pretty awkward this past week so I think it would be best if I move out. I’ve found a small apartment just a couple blocks away and I can be out of here by the weekend. You’ll be more comfortable without me underfoot all the time.”

“You’re wrong, Chief. The last thing I’d consider you is underfoot. I’ve been trying to talk to you for the last four days, ever since I realized just how much you mean to me. I don’t want you to ever leave. I like having you here with me. I look forward to the time we spend together. I do love you, Blair, and I want us to be more than friends.”

“Jim, a week ago you politely informed me that you didn’t have the same feelings toward me that I have for you. And now you expect me to believe that suddenly you’re in love with me? I think there’s something wrong with this picture.” 

Jim stepped closer and put his hands on Blair’s shoulders. He took a deep breath and quietly sang,

“There is nothing that is wrong  
In wanting you to stay here with me.  
I know you’ve got somewhere to go,  
But won’t you make yourself at home and stay with me?   
And don’t you ever leave.

Lay down, Sandburg, and rest you in my arms.  
Don’t you think you want someone to talk to?   
Lay down, Sandburg, no need to leave so soon.  
I’ve been trying all night long just to talk to you.”

Blair’s eyes widened in surprise and only the serious look on Jim’s face kept him from laughing.

“Is this something to do with your senses?” he asked uncertainly. “Are you worried that if I move out I won’t be available to help you anymore? Because that won’t happen. If you have problems all you have to do is call and I’ll drop whatever I’m doing and come running. And I’ll still help you at the PD whenever you need me to. But I just can’t live here anymore loving you like I do and knowing that you don’t feel the same.”

“Haven’t you heard a word that I’ve been saying, Chief? I do feel the same about you. It just took me a while to figure it out.” Jim moved his hands up to cup Blair’s face and continued his song.

“The sun ain’t nearly on the rise  
And we still got the moon and stars above.  
Underneath the velvet skies,  
Love is all that matters. Won’t you stay with me?   
And don’t you ever leave.

Lay down, Sandburg, and rest you in my arms.  
Don’t you think you want someone to talk to?   
Lay down, Sandburg, no need to leave so soon.  
I’ve been trying all night long just to talk to you.”

Blair slowly started to understand that maybe Jim really was serious and he felt the beginnings of hope. But there was a little touch of fear there too.

“Are you sure, Jim? Really sure? You’re not going to change your mind later are you? Because that would kill me.”

Jim softly smiled and continued. 

“I long to see the morning light  
Coloring your face so dreamily.  
So don’t you go and say goodbye,  
You can lay your worries down and stay with me.  
And don’t you ever leave.

Lay down, Sandburg, and rest you in my arms.  
Don’t you think you want someone to talk to?   
Lay down, Sandburg, no need to leave so soon.  
I’ve been trying all night long just to talk to you.”

“Well, since you ask so nicely,” Blair smiled, finally believing. “I’ll stay with you for as long as you want me to.”

“That’ll be forever.” And Jim sealed the promise with a kiss.


End file.
